A Sacrifice
by jiyeoon1408
Summary: HIATUS


A Sacrifice

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon, Choi Minho, Shim Changmin dll

Genre : Family

Warning : Mainstream. Brothership(Kyuhyun,Kibum,Heechul), a bit romance BL(WonChul). Don't like don't read.

Summary :

I am strong, I can calm my self. Wiping a tears also an easy thing. Because I know, my sacrifice will bring the path to answer all the problems.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku kuat, aku bisa menenangkan diriku. Menyeka air mata juga hal yang mudah. Kerena aku tau, pengorbananku akan membawa jalan untuk menjawab semua masalah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A Sacrifice**

By Jiyeoon

.

.

Chapter 1

Kyuhyun meremas jarinya. Tersenyum kecil tak jelas saat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, Kim Kibum, hyung keduanya membuat kejutan kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahunnya. Hanya sebuah perayaan kecil dengan cheese cake ukuran sedang dihiasi lilin angka 15, mereka meniupnya bersama, hanya berdua. Senyum Kyuhyun semakin merekah melihat pergelangan tangannya yang berhias sebuah jam tangan rolex yang Kyuhyun yakini berharga mahal, pemberian Kibum.

"Selera Kibum hyung tetap yang terbaik." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia, ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya meniup lilin saat ulang tahun, ya sejak Kibum tidak ada, sepertinya sudah 2 kali ia tak merayakan ulang tahun. Kibum, hyung yang berjarak 2 tahun darinya baru kembali dari Tokyo setelah menempuh pendidikan menengah atas dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun, akselerasi, ahh pintar sekali.

Dan sekarang, bolehkan Kyuhyun melompat? Tadi tiba-tiba pelayan mengatakan ibunya menyuruhnya bertemu diruang pribadinya, ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun katanya. Ah, senang sekali. Ini adalah kali pertama ibunya memberinya hadiah ulang tahun. Perlukah Kyuhyun membuat video dan mengupload di sns nya setelah ini, ini momen langka. Ibunya itu nyaris tidak pernah ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Kyuhyun maklum, ibunya adalah wanita karir yang begitu sibuk dan single parent. Ah, tinggal menunggu kakak sulung yang super cuek itu saja, maka akan lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Kyuhyun hari ini.

Dan berakhirlah Kyuhyun disini, duduk disebuah sofa ruangan pribadi ibunya. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat ibunya itu mencari-cari sesuatu di laci meja kerjanya. Hadiah ulang tahunnya mungkin?

Setelah mendapat sesuatu yang dicarinya, sang ibu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, memberikan sebuah koran usang dan memberi gesture agar anak itu membaca Headline dihalaman itu.

Kyuhyun menurut, melihat gambar seorang pria paruh baya dengan baju tahanan dan tangan yang diborgol.

 _Lee Jung Wook, Wakil Menteri perhubungan didakwa dengan pasal berlapis, Pembunuhan berencana dan Korupsi terancam 20 tahun penjara_

Selesai membaca judul berita, Kyuhyun tak berniat membaca isi berita itu, Kyuhyun justru memilih melihat tanggal koran itu, 7 April 2000. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan alis tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya sang ibu menyuruhnya membaca koran usang seperti ini? Kyuhyun menatap sang ibu meminta penjelasan.

"Orang itu adalah ayahmu."

"Lee Jungwook. Seorang penipu, koruptor dan pembunuh."

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat. Diam, seolah tak bisa berkata apapun. Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan. Apa yang ibunya barusan katakan?

Hana melirik Kyuhyun yang diam dengan ekspresi begitu terkejut. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Inilah hadiah ulang tahun dariku Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah berusia 15 tahun sekarang, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti."

"Ayahku.." Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, mendongak menatap ibunya tak percaya. Suara Kyuhyun bahkan terdengar begitu pelan."Orang yang seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

Hana memilih membuah muka, enggan menatap mata yang penuh kekecewaan itu. Kyuhyun, anak yang dulu tak diinginkanya itu pasti begitu malu dan terluka. "Setelah ini berhentilah bertanya mengapa margamu berbeda. Berhentilah mencari tahu mengapa kau tidak masuk dalam kartu keluarga. Dan berhentilah bertanya siapa ayahmu."

Kyuhyun kembali melihat koran ditangannya, membaca kata perkata yang tertulis diberita itu. Ia menggeleng tak percaya. Tidak mungkin, tidak, dia bukan anak seorang pembunuh. "Eomma. Kau berbohong kan?"

Hana menghembuskan nafas lelah, mengungkap rahasia ini berarti membuka aibnya sendiri. Ia pun malu menghasilkan anak dengan seorang pembunuh. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lelah, berusaha memberi penjelasan kepada anak itu. "Apa yang masih tak kau mengerti? Margamu Cho, aku memberimu margaku karena aku masih tau diri untuk tak memberi marga Kim pada seorang anak yang bukan darah daging mendiang suamiku."

Cho Hana memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha keras menahan rasa bersalahnya pada anak remaja ini, biar bagaimanapun anak ini harus tau segalanya, ia lelah terus di tanya tentang segala keganjalan ini oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku dan pria itu berhubungan setelah ayah Heechul dan Kibum meninggal, tepat sebulan setelahnya ia tertangkap karena kasus pembunuhan dan dipengadilan terbongkar bahwa ia juga seorang koruptor."

"Eomma…" Suara Kyuhyun serak, mata anak itu berair. Jelas sekali gurat kecewa dan sedih diwajahnya.

"Aku begitu bersyukur ia tertangkap sebelum kami menikah, bagaimana aku mangangkat wajahku didepan orang-orang jika mereka tahu aku memiliki hubungan dengannya. Tapi sialnya aku terlanjur memilikimu dirahimku." Tak memperdulikan kondisi sang anak, Hana terus menjelaskan segalanya.

' _Sial?'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, jagalah rahasia ini untukku. Jangan sampai orang lain terutama kedua hyungmu tau prihal ayah biologismu. Bagaimanapun sial nya diriku karena dirimu dan orang itu, aku tak ingin kau semakin dipandang rendah karena memiiki ayah seperti itu. Cukup kedua hyungmu tahu kau adalah kesalahan yang tak sengaja kubuat dengan orang tak dikenal karena mabuk dan depresi karena kehilangan ayah mereka seperti yang mereka yakini selama ini."

Air mata Kyuhyun kini mulai mengalir, ia meremas koran usang ditangannya menahan emosi. "Eomma, kau merasa sial memilikiku?"

Hana enggan menjawab, wanita itu memilih kembali membuang wajah. "Kau sudah tahu prihal latar belakangmu. Setahun lagi pria itu keluar dari penjara. Kudengar ia mendapat remisi. Jangan mencoba mencarinya dan jangan sampai ia menemukanmu. Aku tak ingin kau semakin sial."

Kyuhyun tak perduli dengan penjelasan tentang pria itu, yang menjadi fokusnya adalah kata 'sial' yang tadi diucapkan ibunya. Kyuhyun sekarang paham akan sikap dingin sang ibu, prihal marga yang berbeda, prihal tak dicantumkan namanya di kartu keluarga. Sekarang Kyuhyun paham, dan dia akan mencoba memaklumi. Tapi kesialan? Apakah Kyuhyun serendah itu?

' _Tidak Eomma, jangan katakan aku sebuah kesialan'_

"Eomma, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau benar-benar menganggapku sebuah kesialan dihidupmu? Setelah mengetahui latar belakangku aku mengerti dengan semua sikap dinginmu. Tapi Kesialan? Tidakkah kau merasa keterlaluan?" Kyuhyun berucap serak, ia meraih tangan ibunya, menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan tatapan memohon jawaban.

"Ya. Maka dari itu tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang baik, jangan sampai pepatah buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya berlaku untukmu. Bersikap baiklah kepada kedua hyungmu, meskipun kalian memiliki ayah yang berbeda mereka masih sudi menganggapmu adik."

.

.

.

.

Langit gelap, angin berhembus kencang namun hujan tak kunjung turun. Hanya dingin yang menerpa, langit seolah tak bersedia menurunkan air untuk membantu ketiga bersaudara itu menutupi air matanya. Hari ini, akan menjadi hari yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum dan Kim Heechul. Ketiga bersaudara itu kini berdiri diam bak patung didepan pusara sang ibu. Cho Hana menyerah dengan kanker payudara yang dideritanya. Mereka mana tau sang ibu menderita penyakit mematikan seperti itu. Berada dirumah saja bisa dihitung dengan jari selama setahun.

Mereka kini menyesali, menyalahkan diri sendiri akan ketidakpedulian mereka. Ibu mereka memang tertutup dan dingin, tapi anak macam apa yang tak bisa melihat kejanggalan sang ibu. Harus mereka akui ibu mereka terlihat berbeda beberapa bulan ini. Anak durhaka, sebutan itu mungkin pantas untuk mereka.

Cho Kyuhyun si bungsu itu enggan beranjak sejengkalpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Berbeda dengan Kibum dan Heechul, Kyuhyun tak begitu banyak menangis. Katakan ia anak durhaka, Kyuhyun tak begitu banyak memiliki kenangan indah dengan ibunya, dibanding sedih ada perasaan lain yang berkecamuk dihatinya, ketakutan akan disingkirkan setelah ini.

Kyuhyun terus berdiri dengan pandangan kosong terus menerus sampai seluruh orang pergi dari acara pemakanan itu, sehingga justru ia yang terlihat tak jauh lebih baik. Rahasia itu, rahasia yang ibunya katakan sebulan itu, Kyuhyun merasa itu seperti sebuah wasiat terakhir ibunya, kata demi kata yang sang ibu ucapkan terus terngiang dikepalanya.

' _Kyuhyun, jagalah rahasia ini untukku. Jangan sampai orang lain terutama kedua hyungmu tau prihal ayah biologismu. Bagaimanapun sial nya diriku karena dirimu dan orang itu, aku tak ingin kau semakin dipandang rendah karena memiiki ayah seperti itu.'_

Heechul menghela nafas lelah melihat adiknya Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti, dibanding mereka semua Kyuhyunlah yang begitu sedikit memiliki memori dengan ibu mereka. Heechul menyimpulkan adiknya itu pasti sedih, tapi tak tau bagaimana mengeluarkan kesedihannya.

"Kau ingin berdiri sampai berapa lama disitu? Apakah kau kira dengan berdiri seharian bisa membuatnya bangkit dari kubur?" Ucap Heechul.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Ayo pulang." Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, namun sayang ia kembali mendapati adiknya diam tak merespon . Kibum memeluk sang adik mencoba menguatkan.

"Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun. Suaranya sedikit tercekat karena menahan tangis. Kibum melepas pelukannya, baik Kibum dan Heechul menatap Kyuhyun serius, tak tau 'hyung' mana yang Kyuhyun panggil kali ini.

Menatap kedua hyungnya secara bergantian. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri bertanya sesuatu. "Dari awal kita memiliki ayah yang berbeda dan sekarang eomma sudah tidak ada. Apakah kalian akan menyingkirkanku setelah ini?"

Baik Kibum dan Heechul sama-sama terkejut dengan pertanyaannya itu. Namun Heechul memilih membuang wajah kesal.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"ucap Kibum.

"Aku tau, sejak dulu kalian merasa tidak nyaman kan dengan keberadaanku."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Saya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan FF My Gift For Mom, sudah 2 tahun juga, pasti pada lupa. Hehe, karena rasanya kelanjutan FF itu jadi mirip dengan FF orang lain. FF ini gantinya, ide ini awalnya mau dimasukkin sebagai kisah Kyu di FF LIFE, tapi saya sudah berniat membuat FF itu menjadi FF yang ringan-ringan saja, jadilah tercetus FF ini. FF ini gak bakalan panjang kok paling 3-4 Chapter. Silahkan dibaca, Reviewnya kalau boleh :)


End file.
